


В глубине сердца

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: О чём Курогане никогда не расскажет.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	В глубине сердца

_— Я люблю тебя, Фай.  
— Ты для меня дороже всего на свете.  
— Я все сделаю ради тебя.  
— Живи хотя бы ради меня.  
— Фай, ты меня любишь?  
— Фай._

Это вещи, которые я никогда и ни за что не произнесу вслух. Но которые никогда не изменятся. Потому что теперь мне есть, кого беречь и ради кого быть сильным. А быть сильным — смысл моей жизни. Сильным ради тех, кого я люблю. Ты, сам того не зная, наполнил смыслом мою жизнь, чёртов придурок, и я не позволю твоей глупой тяге к самопожертвованию отнять его у меня вновь.


End file.
